User blog:AriaIsA/IAnubis, Chapter 1
IAnubis "IAnubis" is the crossover fanfictions of ICarly and House of Anubis. Season Plot Once Tori Vega, a webshow producer, saw ICarly, she offered Carly, Sam, and Freddie to move to England to make their webshow even better right before they started highschool. Carly, Sam, and Freddie agreed to move there. So they looked for a borading school to go to and the only one accepted them was the Anubis boarding school. They all got accepted in Anubis House. They got along with the Anubis residents and became friends with them. ICarly continues to be on week-ends. Starring The crossover fanfic stars every single House of Anubis character in Seasons 1-3 and three characters from ICarly, Carly, Sam, and Freddie. IAnubis Chapter 1 Beep! Beep! Beep! Patricia's clock ringed. Right that second, Patricia fastly pulled herself up like when you wake up from a nightmare. Patricia moaned and looked at her alarm clock. She said annoyed "Why doesn't it have to be now!" Patricia pulled the blanket off the bed and walked right in her closet. Once she got out, Mara woke up and looked at Patricia for a while, Patricia was a little confused. Mara finally said "Patricia you look...WOW!" Patricia giggled and happily responded "Thanks!" Patricia throwed her pajamas on her bed and walked down the stairs attractivley. Mara got out of her bed and made sure Patricia was GONE. She peeked out of the door and saw no one there so she closed the door and put her body against it. Mara said annoyed "Come on Mara! This crush on Patricia has to go away! Obviously she won't date me!" she got dressed but her lesbian mind came up saying "I should wear something of Patricia's to wow her" Mara followed it. Mara left the room. She walked in the kitchen and sat down. Patricia was eating her cereal as normal. Jerome patted her shoulder and then Patricia looked right at him. Jerome pointed right at Mara and Patricia followed the finger. Patricia was shocked, disgusted, and confused. Her look made me think she hated me. She finally said "Mara...what are you wearing?" Mara looked left to right and replied "Wearing your clothes..." Patricia then made a lesbian look. Mara was glittered but soon Mara thought that was an amused look. Patricia told Mara "That's ok I guess..." Patricia suddenly got a text, which made me jealous. Right after that, she finished her cereal and grabbed her bag. She went right to school. Before she went out the door, Mara grabbed her bag too and went after her. Mara was right behind Patricia and saw Fabian on the left of her. Fabian went down the last step and grabbed Patricia's hand romantically. Fabian asked her "Isn't my hot feisty girlfriend ready to have a nice romantic walk to school?" Patricia giggled and said "Of course...cause your there!" they headed right out the door. Mara completeley left the living room and when she took her last step, she had a sad puppy face. Carly saw this when she was at the top of the stair case. While she ran down the stairs she asked "Are you ok?" Mara replied "Of course I am...why? Do you know something?" Carly laughed. She told her "No..." then she went off to get breakfast. Mara went out the door so she wont start crying when somebody walks in on her. At school, Mara saw Patricia talking to Sam. Mara came a little closer and overheard the coversation. She heard Patricia start off with "I got a new song on my play-list!" Sam happily said "That's AMAZING! I got one too!" both of them contiued "What song did you download?" they both laughed. They both continued "You go first," laughes again "no you!" then continued "Give you heart a Break!" both of them hugged and giggled. Both of them took out their IPods to show eachother. Mara always wanted to have that connection with Sam but Sam knew Patricia for 16 years, even the day they were born. And Mara only knew her for 4 years. Mara didn't wanted to be depressed all day just for Fabian and Patricia so she walked in the conversation "Hey!" both of them put their IPods away and Patricia said "Hey! Sam and I are going to download music on our IPods. Do you want to join us?" Mara replied "Yes!" but Sam said "Patricia remember only 2 IPods can handle downloading in one room!" Patricia sadly said "Sorry Mara" then Sam and Patricia went off in the drama giggling and downloading. Mara went in the janitors closet crying. Freddie was hiding in their. He heard her and asked her "Are you ok?" Mara madly said "Why do people ask that! I am ok!" but continues to cry. Freddie said "I know something's up. This happened with my girlfriend Sam. She said nothing was up but something was. Please tell me, I want to make you feel better" Mara whipped up her tears and responded "Patricia keeps bailing me out with girls and guys and I don't like that." Freddie cleverously said "Patricia '''always' hangs out with all her friends. Are you in love with Patricia?".....'' Next Chapter If you would like to read "Next Chapter" click here Category:Blog posts